Amerikanien
|---- | align="center" colspan="2" style="border-bottom:2px solid gray;" | Wahlspruch: "A free spirit draws a free breath" |---- | Amtssprachen || englisch, keltisch, Lakota, Latein |---- | Schrift || Keilschrift, Runenschrift, Lateinische Schrift |---- | Hauptstadt || Brookline |---- | Staatsoberhaupt || John Fitzgerald Kennedy |---- | Nationalfeiertag || 2. Dezember |---- | Fläche || 24'9295'00 km² |---- | Liste der Länder nach Einwohner|Einwohnerzahl: || 376.514 Einwohner |---- | Bevölkerungsdichte: || 0,001 / qKm |---- | Währung: || 1 Gulden = 100 Pennies |---- | Nationalhymne || ... |---- | Kfz-Kennzeichen: || Keine Kraftfahrzeuge |---- | Internet-TLD ||Kein Internet. Aber Rauchzeichen ist eine große Wolke und drei kleine |---- | Vorwahl: || 0091 |} Amerikanien ist ein Staat auf dem Kontinent Borealien. Es ist gleichzeitig das Hauptland im Staatenbund Kennedy Reich Geostruktur, Natur left Amerikanien gehört zu den größten, kartographisch erfassten Ländern des Kontinentes Borealien. Das Land grenzt im Westen an das Lakota-Meer, wo der Küstenverlauf sehr zerfurcht ist und zahlose Lagunen bildet. Eine ganze Reihe von Inseln sind der amerikanesischen Küste vorgelagert, (die sogenannten Nova Scotia Inseln) unter anderem das berühmte Oak Island Die Küstenregion wird von ausgedehnten Salzwiesen, Dünen und vereinzelte Wälder geprägt. Im Norden findet man indes riesige Espenwälder, welche einigen Stämmen und Religiösen Gemeinschaften heilig sind und daher stellenweise für Nichtangehörige besagter Gruppen verbotenes Terrain darstellen. Im Südosten wird das Land bergig. Die Gabilan Berge erlangten während des kleinen Weltkriegses eine gewisse Bekanntheit als Rückzugsgebiet für die Résistance. Der höchste Berg Amerikaniens ist der Mount Skunk oder Stinkberg. Ein eigentlich erloschener Vulkan, der ab und dann mit seinen schwefelhaltigen Gheysiren für beträchtliche Geruchsbelästigung sorgt. Die Natur Amerikaniens ist sehr ursprünglich und beherbergt eine grosse Artenvielfalt: Alle nur denkbaren Hirscharten vom kleinen Salzwiesenreh bis zum riesigen Megaloceros durchstreifen Wald und Flur. Mammuts, Wisente, Bisons, Lopen und Antilopen sind in Amerikanien ebenso zu Hause wie Bären, Wölfe, subarktische Löwen und Werwölfe. Der Wildreichtum wird als die wichtigste Ressource des Landes angesehen. Der Elk (Wapiti-Hirsch) ist denn auch das Wappentier Amerikaniens. Die einst extrem häufige Wandertaube, wurde allerdings Im Achtzehnten jahrhundert ausgerottet. thumb|300px|left|Die Karte Amerikaniens Amerikanien ist sehr dünn besiedelt. Die Hauptstadt Brookline ist eigentlich nur ein besseres Dorf, allenfalls mit einer typischen Kleinstadt in Niedersachsen vergleichbar. Brookline war jedoch auch mal eine Geburtsstadt des Staatspräsidenten John Fitzgerald Kennedy und darf daher getrost als die wichtgste Stadt des Universums betrachtet werden - zummindest ist das die gängige Meinung in Amerikanien, der man auch besser nicht widerspricht. Das Weisse Haus (Regierungssitz) befindet sich abseits von Brookline, auf dem Lande. Die größte Stadt des Landes ist Newburyport. Die Hafenstadt besitzt auch einen der beiden Flughafen des Landes, den Hemingway international Airport. Der inländische Flugverkehr wird fast ausschließlich mit Zeppelinen betrieben. Der zweite Flughafen des Landes, der International Airport Robert Frost befindet sich in der Finanzmetropole Old York, der zweitgrößten Stadt des Landes. In Old York stehen die einzigen Hochhäuser Amerikaniens, ebenso die einzigen Fabriken. Der Strassenverkehr wird zu 90% über Pferdekutschen abgewickelt. In den Bergen werden Güter mittels Saumtierkarawanen befördert. Strikte Technologie-Politik Technik ist in Amerikanien grundsätzlich unerwünscht, wenngleich nicht alles verboten ist. Im Einzelfall entscheidet die Heimatschutz-Kommission, ob ein Gerät oder eine Technologie zulässig ist. Ein abslutes Tabu stellen Motorfahrzeuge aller Art dar, dicht gefolgt von Motorsägen und Rolltreppen. Einigen Old Yorker Hochhäusern wurde der Einbau eines Aufzuges per Ausnahmedekret erlaubt. Fernsehgeräte stellen ein gesondertes Problem dar: Eigentlich verboten, stehen doch zahlreiche Geräte in amerikanesischen Haushalten, alimentiert über selbstgebaute Solarkollektoren. Die Strafbehörden verfolgen bezüglich dieser illegalen TVposten derzeit eine Politik des Wegsehens. Radios sind erlaubt, damit die Pressekonferenzen des Weissen Hauses empfangen werden können. Es mag daher überraschen, dass Amerikanien nichtsdestotrotz ein Raumfahrt-Programm unterhält: das nationale Raumfahrt-Zentrum befindet sich auf Cap Carnaval. Bevölkerung framed|right|Das Massiv um den Mount Skunk kann in der Regel nur über Saumpfade passiert werden. Auf dem Bild: [[Bobby Kennedy, der Bruder des Präsidenten.]] Die Bevölkerung Amerikaniens setzt sich zusammen aus Kelten, den Lakota und Narragansett Indianern, ehemaligen mukangeshatischen Sklaven, sowie Irischen, deutschen, und russischen Einwanderen. Die verschiedenen Ethnien leben in friedlich-konstruktiver Koexistenz. Rassismus und Diskriminierung ist den Amerikanensern weitestgehend fremd. Religion Mehrheitlich sind in Amerikanien paganistische Religionen und Kulte vertreten. Die unterschiedlichen Traditionen bringen eine große Vielfalt an spirituellem Leben mit sich. Anhänger monotheistischer Religionen sind in der Minderheit. In Old York gibt es jedoch eine grössere, jüdische Gemeinde. In Newburyport und Brookline leben ingesamt 6000 Christen, über die Hälfte davon russisch-orthodox. Ihnen ist auch der Bau der imposanten Sankt Potemkin Kathedrale in Brookline zu verdanken, welche durchaus ein Wahrzeichen der eigentlich heidnisch geprägten Stadt darstellt. Gesellschaft Ein starker, gemeinsamer Wertekatalog sichert den Zusammenhalt der pluralistischen Gesellschaft: Die tiefe Verbundenheit mit der Natur, die Skepisis gegenüber technischem Fortschritt und der Glaube an das Recht auf Individualismus innerhalb der Gemeinschaft verbinden die Menschen und sorgen für Zusammenhalt. Bildung, Kunst und Kreativität werden in Amerikanien ganz besonders gefördert. Die Geisteswissenschaften geniessen einen sehr hohen Stellenwert im Land. Auch in den Wohnungen der einfachsten Menschen finden sich Bücher und Schriftrollen. Die Familienstrukturen sind ausgesprochen vielfältig und flexibel: Von der Mann-Frau-Kind Familie bis hin zur polygamen, Homo- oder heterosexuellen Großfamilie ist so gut wie alles vertreten. Bisexualität vorallem beim Mann ist die häufigste, sexuelle Orientierung der Amerikanenser. Tourismus, Einwanderung thumb|250px|left|Pauschal-Tourist In vielen Ländern übt Amerikanien eine anhaltende Anziehungskraft aus, vorallem auf Individualisten und ökologisch orientierte Menschen. Zuwanderung oder auch nur Tourismus sind daher nicht selten ideologisch motivert. Ironischwerweise stellen gerade diese Zuwanderer und Besucher ein ökologisches Problem dar. So schrieb vor kurzem Neil McNamara, Verteidigungsminister der Kennedy Regierung recht forsch: "Amerikanien ist zum Hafen für jede Art von Aussteigern, Exzentrikern und abgedrehten Spinnern aus allen Ecken des Universums geworden, welche hier stranden und Exil beantragen. Im Sommer suchen regelmässig irgendwelche zivilisationsmüde Freaks die Wälder und Felder unseres Landes heim und versauen die Umwelt mit Bierdosen, leeren Plastiktüten, angefressenen Wurstsemmeln, Zigarettenstummeln und Damenbinden. Cliquen von bärtigen Öko-Gammlern, Eso-Tussen und Performance Künstlern umlagern zur Sommersonnenwende gar das Weisse Haus um die Kennedy Familie bei den Sonnwendfeierlichkeiten begaffen zu können. Dabei werden tonnenweise Abfall in den Gärten und Feldern liegen gelassen. Es wird gegen die Hauswand uriniert, auf den Rasen geschissen, bis in alle Nacht gelabert, laut Radio gehört, explosionsartig über dämliche Witze gelacht und rumgevögelt." Kultur Das romantische, freiheitliche Flair, mit dem Amerikanien für viele Menschen in anderen Ländern behaftet ist, täuscht bisweilen darüber weg, dass das Land im Grunde genommen eine ausgesprochen konservative Kultur aufweist. Religions- und Meinungsfreiheit, Freiheit der Kunst und der Presse, Fehlen von Rassendiskriminierung ebenso wie die anähernd egalitäre Gesellschaft sind Aspekte, die der durchschnittliche Vertreter moderner Zivilisationen als liberal empfindet und welche man als hauptursächlich für das positive Image Amerikaniens betrachten kann. Dabei wird leicht vergessen, dass diese Liberalität nicht das Produkt von bewusst angestrebten Errungenschaften, sondern eher "zufällig" Teile der amerikanesischen Tradition sind. Eine Tradition, die sich über die Jahrhunderte nur sehr langsam verändert. Menschen, die sich in besonders krass empfundener Weise gegen die vorherrschende Kultur stellen, müssen oft schmerzlich erfahren, dass die Toleranz der Amerikanenser durchaus ihre Grenzen hat. Ein recht prominent gewordenes Beispiel ist das Schicksal des in Fall River geborenen Jonathan C. Fingerknacker, der wegen seinem Versuch, eine Fast-Food Kette im Land aufzubauen dermassen gemobbt und ausgegrenzt wurde, dass er schliesslich nach Aquanopolis auswanderte. Traditionen bestimmen nach wie vor hauptsächlich die amerikanesische Gesellschaft. Der Druck, der daraus dem Einzelnen erwächst, macht die relativ freihheitliche Staatsordnung allemal wett. Dass die Tradition in vielerlei Hinsicht als fortschrittlicher empfunden wird als die vieler anderer Gesellschaften, liegt schlicht daran, dass es sich nicht um eine klassisch-monotheistisch geprägte Kultur handelt - mit den bekannten Einschränkungen innerhalb des Moral- und Verhaltenskodex. Umstrittene Bräuche Einige Aspekte der Amerikanesischen Kultur sind mit den zeitgenössischen Vorstellungen von Modernität nicht vereinbar. Beschneidung framed|right|Eleanor Roosevelt wirft Kennedy vor, zu wenig für die Abschaffung veralteter Traditionen zu tun. In Amerikanen werden immer noch fast 80% der Menschen beschnitten - Männer wie Frauen. Vorallem Letzteres stösst international auf teileise harte Kritik. In Amerikanien existiert indes keine nennenswerte, gesellschaftliche Debatte über das Thema, obwohl eine solche dank der Meinungs- und Pressefreiheit durchaus führbar wäre. Es gibt vereinzelte amerikanesische Persönlichkeiten, die öffentlich Stellung gegen die Beschneidung beziehen. Unter ihnen Vize-Präsidentin Eleanor Roosevelt, Frauenrechtlerin und Ex-First Lady des verstorbenen Präsidenten Franklin Delano Roosevelt. In einer vorallem im Ausland vielbeachteten Rede sagte sie: Wie die Lämmer zur Schlachtbank laufen jedes Jahr hunderte von Jungen Frauen in die Arztpraxen, ohne sich im Klaren darüber zu sein, welche folgenschwere Entscheidung sie da getroffen haben. Präsident Kennedy, der bekennend unter seiner eigenen Beschneidung als junger Mann gelitten hat, bringt es dennoch einfach nicht auf die Reihe, seinen ignoranten kleinen Arsch zu heben um in seiner Eigenschaft als moralische Autorität gegen diese Unsitte einzutreten. Präsident Kennedy! reissen Sie diese Mauer des Schweigens nieder! Ihre Gleichgültigkeit ist Schuld an der Trägheit der Gesellschaft in dieser Frage."" Auch der Schrifsteller Gore Vidal verfasste einige kritische Artikel zum Thema. Er sieht das Problem aber erstlinieg bei den Frauen selber die sich, so wörtlich, "Oftmals gar nicht die Mühe machen über bestimmte Bräuche nachzudenken und nicht das Risiko eingehen möchten, sich gesellschaftlich in eine Aussenseiterrolle zu begeben." Wirklich gegriffen haben solche Vorstösse aber nicht. Die Beschneidung bleibt in weiten Teilen der Gesellschaft eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Daran konnte bislang auch die teilweise engagierte Arbeit ausländischer Aktivisten, zb des IKMK oder aztekischer Frauenrechtsorganisationen, nichts ändern. Deren Versuch, aufzuklären und letzten Endes eine Bewegung zur Eindämmung der Beschneidung in Gang zu bringen, ist bislang von keinerlei Erfolg gekrönt. Eine irgendwie geartete, staatliche Pflicht zur Beschneidung gibt es nicht. Der Druck ist rein gesellschaftlicher Natur und basiert auf tief verankerten Traditionen. Nur Angehörige religiöser Minderheiten (Juden, Christen), zugewanderte Exilanten und Prostituierte sind in der Regel nicht betroffen. Die Beschneidung ist zweifellos ein hoch problematischer Punkt, der viel dazu beiträgt, das ansonsten so glanzvolle Bild Amerikaniens zu trüben. Tieropfer framed|left|Das Bild des geopferten Lopenkalbes ging um die Welt Ein Aspekt der amerikanesischen Kultur - welcher weitaus stärkere Proteste hervorruft als die Beschneidung, sind die Tieropfer. Nicht nur Druiden und andere Geistliche führen sie aus, auch ganz normale Bürger. Fast jede Familie besitzt einen persönlichen Steinaltar, auf dem anlässlich bestimmter Feste (Litha, Mabon, Samhain und persönliche Feiertage) ein Tier geopfert und danach verspeist wird. Vorallem Veganer und Tierrechtler rufen daher seit Jahren zu allen möglichen Boykottmassnahmn gegen Amerikanien auf. Als im Jahre 2007 die deutsche BILD Zeitung ein großformatiges Foto eines geopferten Lopenkalbes auf der Titelseite veröffentlichte, mit der Schlagzeile: "Brutaler Mord an Bambi-Baby im Reiche des JFK" kam der Opferkult der Amerikanenser einer breiten, internationalen öffentlichkeit zu Bewusstsein und löste einen Sturm der Empörung aus, der weit über Tierschutzkreise hinausging. Nicht weniger als 900 000 Protestbriefe wurden allein von Deutschland aus an die amerikanensische Botschaft geschickt. Sport framed|right|Nationalspieler Amerikaniens: Anvady Tatanka Die Amerikanenser sind ausgesprochen Sportbegeistert. Vorallem Fußball steht hoch im Kurs. Die Amerikanensische Nationalmannschaft, die Angry Elks, zählt international zur Top-Elite. Seit 1757 gibt es sogar eine nationale Fußballliga, die AUSL. Aber auch Golf, Cricket und Pferderennen sind beliebte Sportarten. So sind denn auch das Fußball-Endspiel der Top Ligen Borealiens sowie das große Pferderennen am 27. Februar die "Equirria" mit dem Race of Lords und dem Race of Commons die beiden bedeutensten sportlichen Ereignisse im Jahr. Von den deutschstämmigen Amerikanensern werden auch Randsportaten wie Sangria-Eimer-Wettsaufen oder 10 Meilen Sackhüpfen betrieben. Wirtschaft Das Land lebt hauptsächlich von der Landwirtschaft, der Fischerei und der Jagd. Anders als z.B in der Dixie-Confederation ist sogenanntes Fast-Food in Amerikanien verpönt. Im Gegenteil, exportieret das Land frische, bio-dynamische Erzeugnisse in die von Gammelfleisch und Ekel-Hamburger gepeinigten Staaten. Besonders gefragt ist amerikanensisches Wildbrett, da es außer dem traditonellen Hirsch-, Bären oder Wildsau-Fleisch auch Fleisch von Tieren enthält, die anderswo seit Jahrtausenden ausgestorben sind: Mammut-Schinken, Megaloceros-Gulasch oder Vierhornantilopen-Steaks sind regelrechte Exportschlager. Präsident Kennedy wacht aber auf die strenge Einhaltung begrenzter Jagdquoten zur Schonung des wertvollen Wildbestandes. Aus der Zeit vor dem Sezzessionskrieg sind einige wenige Fabrikkomplexe erhalten geblieben, allesamt in Old York. Eine Baumwollspinnerei, eine Färberei und eine Gerberei, sowie ein Großschlachthof für die ausgedienten, städtischen Kutschpferde. Geschichte framed|right|Amerikanien vor dem Bürgerkrieg Bis zur Gründung des modernen Amerikanien Spuren erster Besiedlung des Territoriums datieren auf ca 10'000 v.G zurück. In der sogenannten Ersten Völkerwanderung zogen Stämme, die vermutlich aus dem Gebiet des heutigen Cambodia kamen, in das Gebiet rund um den Moon Lake. Sie bildeten später fünf Urstämme, die als Urväter der indianischen Bevölkerung gelten. Wesentlich später, ungefähr 3000 v.G, kamen dann keltische Stämme aus Irland in das Land (Zweite Volkerwanderung). Aus ihnen gingen die amerikanensischen Kelten hervor. Im Jahre 302 erklärten die vereinigten Stämme ihr Land zum Staat im völkerrechtlichen Sinne, es war die offizielle Gründung Amerikaniens, welches somit eines der ältesten Staaten Borealiens ist. Lange Zeit wurde Amerikanien abwechsselnd von einem Rat der Häuptlinge gewählten Ältesten regiert. Ab dem Jahr 410 wählte der Rat zum ersten mal ein Staatsoberhaupt, welches zunächst nur repräsentative Zwecke erfüllte, aber dennoch zunehmend an Einfluss gewann. Chief Little Weasel (von 431 - 440 im Amt) kann als der erste "König" Amerikaniens gelten. Bald nach der Gründung des jungen Staates, begannen Streitereien mit dem Reich des britischen Empires, welches zahlreiche Staaten Norden des borealischen Kontinentes erobert hatte und es auch auf eine Eroberung Amerikaniens abgesehen hatte. Die Briten konnten einige Bereiche an der Nordküste und an der Grenze Amerikaniens zum, damals in der Hand der Briten liegenden, Canada erobern und in ihr Kolonialreich integrieren. Im Jahre 461 erlangte der junge Kelte Arthur Dunham nach einer beispiellosen Karriere die Herrschaft über Amerikanien. Arthur liess als erster Städte mit Steinbauten errichten, unter anderem das Kapitol. Er stellte eine riesige Armee auf, vertrieb die Briten aus Borealien und eroberte einige Gebiete in Übersee. Er läutete das imperiale Amerika ein, welches allerdings Mitte des sechsten Jahrhundets unter Keary O'Cotterly wieder zusammenbrach. Nach dem Zusammenbruch des imperialen Amerikaniens verloren viele Stämme ihr Vertrauen in den alten Staat und kümmerten sich wieder selbst um ihre Angelegenheiten. Traditionsreiche Institutionen wie der Ältestenrat wurden vernachlässigt und nur hin und wieder wurde ein König gewählt, welcher dann aber vollkommen Machtlos und unbedeutend blieb. Während dieser Dekade der inneren Uneinigkeit verlor Amerikanien seine außenpolitische Bedeutung komplett und wurde nur durch seinen Ruf und die Tatsache, dass die Stämme bei direkter Bedrohung von Außen doch noch zusammen hielfen, davor bewahrt von einer ausländischen Macht okkupiert zu werden. Weiter geschwächt wurde das einst mächtige Imperium durch die kleine Eiszeit und die Pest, in deren Folge große Teile der Bevölkerung verstarben oder flohen und weite Teile des Landes entvölkert wurden. Das machten sich vor allem die Briten, die ihr Empire in Nordborealien neuaufgebaut hatten, zu Nutze. Um Geld für ihre Flotte zu verdienen verkauften sie entvölkerte Landstriche im Nordwesten Amerikaniens an deutsche und französische Aussiedler, sodass dort ab 1420 eine britische Kolonie entstand, welche nur von ausgewanderten ehrlichen und hart arbeitenden deutschen Bauern bewohnt wurde, die Untertanen der Briten waren und hohe Steuern zahlen mussten. Aber nicht nur die Deutschen, sondern auch Kelten und Indianer wurden von den Briten unterdrückt und mussten Abgaben und Steuern zahlen. Daher gab es bei vielen Indianern und Kelten, aber auch bei Deutschen, die sich der keltischen Kultur anpassten und gute Beziehungen zu ihren Nachbarn unterhielten, eine große Sehnsucht nach der Zeit, in der der, formal ja noch immer existierende, alte Amerianensische Staat noch eine große und Souveräne Macht war. Als die Militärpräsenz der Briten aufgrund zahlreicher Kriege auf der ganzen Welt immer schwächer wurden, trafen sich am 4. Juli 1556 Vertreter, aller in Amerikanien lebender Bevölkerungsgruppen und Stämme in Brookline, um über einen neuen Staat zu beraten. Vor allem der Indianerhäuptling Geronimo War Shineton, der Deutsche Benjamin Franke und der Kelte Ahab O`Lincoln sprachen sich für einen neuen demokratischen Staat aus, während andere mehr dafür waren das alte Konzept der Monarchie wiederzubelen. Im Laufe des Tages konnten sich diese Demokraten sich jedoch durchsetzen und alle 55 Anwesende von der Demokratie zu überzeugen und sie soar dazu bringen eine neue Verfassung zu unterschreiben. In der darauffolgenden Wahl wurde der Anführer der Demokraten War Shineton, vor allem mit den Stimmen der Indianer und Deutschen, zum ersten Präsidenten gewählt. Er erhob seine Gesinnungsgenossen in hohe Ämter, Franke wurde Vizepräsident und O´Lincoln zum obersten amerikanensischen Feldherr Amerikanensischer Unabhängigkeitskrieg Als die Briten von der Neugründung des Amerikanensischen Staates und seiner neuen Regierung erfuhren, schickten sie 1557 eine große Armee nach Amerikanien und versuchten den Zustand vor dem 4. Juli wiederherzustellen. In einem siebenjährigen Krieg konnten die Amerikanier unter der Militärischen Führung O`Lincolns zurückschlagen. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei von Waffenlieferungen aus Preußen. Russisch-Amerikanensischer Krieg Im Jahre 1617 eroberte das Russische Reich Amerikanien und hielt es ganze 22 Jahre besetzt. Die Besetzer wurden jedoch durch einen Widerstand aus sowohl keltischen als auch indianischen Stämmen vertrieben. Dieser Krieg einte die Amerikanensiche Bevölkerung. Während der Besatzungszeit kamen viele russische Immigranten nach Amerikanien, welche heute noch eine kulturelle Bereicherung für Amerikanien sind. Amerikanensischer Bürgerkrieg In der Mitte des 17. Jahrhunderts kam eine große Einwanderungswelle aus Europa, mit welcher große Mengen von Christen nach Amerikanien käme. Aufgrund ihrer Missionierungsversuche kam es zu Streit in deren Folge die Christen in den Westen Amerikaners auswanderten. Bald übten sie eine große Macht auf Amerikanien aus, sodass einer ihrer Anführer Libby Bush zum Präsidenten gewählt wurde. Unter ihm wurde die Sklaverei und das Christentum als Staatsreligion eingeführt. Außerdem unterdrückte er die irische und indianische Urbevölkerung. Dagegen formierte sich Widerstand, sodass es am 9. Mai 1713 zum Bürgerkrieg kam, der 1717 mit der Abspaltung des Westens als Dixie-Confederation endete. Nordeuropakrieg Im Jahr 1774 beschloss der damals amtierende Präsident Franklin D. Roosevelt, auf der Seite von Frankreich, in den Nordeuropakrieg einzugreifen. Es wurde der bislang umfangreichste Militärische Konflikt, in den Amerikanien verwickelt wurde. Der Einsatz der Amerikanier endete mit der er Besetzung Deutschlands durch Amerikanien, welche allerdings 1785 aufgrund von finanziellen Gründen beendet wurde. Der kleine Weltkrieg Weitaus dramatischer für das Land war jedoch der "kleine Weltkrieg" Anno 1798, im Verlauf dessen das Land zeitweise von feindlichen Truppen besetzt worden war und Präsident Kennedy in den Gabilan Bergen als Résistance Kämpfer seine Heimat verteidigen musste. Als Nebenschauplatz des Krieges ist der Kennedy-Bush Krieg einzustufen, im Verlauf dessen Amerikanien die Dixie Grenzstadt Christchurch eroberte. Regierung Amerikanien ist seit 1795 eine präsidiale Monarchie, das heisst, der Präsident wird auf Lebenszeit gewählt. Amtierender Präsident und König ist John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Der Präsident wohnt im Weissen Haus, welches ein riesiges Landgut besitzt, das sich zu fast 70% selbst versorgt. Auf den Feldern des Weise Hauses wächst Mais, Weizen und Kürbis. Man unterhält auch eine kleine Milchviehwirtschaft. Berühmt ist auch der präsidiale Marstall mit seiner beeindruckenden Pferdezucht. John F. Kennedy ist als passionierter Reiter und Liebhaber vorzüglichen Pferdefleisches im Besitz einiger der begehrtesten Zuchthengste aller Welten. Die Stuten stammen aus den ältesten, dokumentierten Blutlinien. Aussenpolitik Grossamerikanien ist fest in den Staatenbund des Kennedy Reiches eingeglidert, Amerikanensische Politik ist also auch immer Reichspolitik. Präsident Kennedy sucht Freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu möglichst vielen Ländern. Es gibt aber eine Reihe von Ländern, die von ihrer ideologischen Grundprägung her mit den Werten Amerikaniens unvereinbar sind und mit diesen Staaten besteht in der Regel ein dauerhafter Konflikt. Als erstes wäre das westliche Nachbarland Dixie-Confederation zu verzeichen. Dixie ist ein konservativer, christlicher Staat mit diametral entgegengesetzter Werteordnung zu der paganistisch geprägten Ideologie Amerikaniens und des Kennedy Reiches. Mit Aquanopolis herrscht nach dem Krieg ein distanzierter Frieden. Ebenso mit Kanada. Befreundet ist Amerikanien mit Verdun und dem Aztekenreich. Siehe auch *Liste der Präsidenten Amerikaniens *John F. Kennedy *Weisses Haus